now is good
by thunder frosts
Summary: kau memberinya sayap, tapi tak pernah mengajarinya terbang. jason/reyna.


now is good

pjo/hoo © rick riordan

* * *

Enkounter pertama terjadi ketika usiamu berada di kisaran awal belasan tahun. Gadis yang kelak diklaim sebagai Putri Bellona itu baru saja sampai di Perkemahan Jupiter. Usianya mungkin tidak terpaut jauh darimu—dua belas tahun, bisa sedikit lebih muda atau lebih tua. Seperti demigod lain yang berhasil mencapai perkemahan sebelum terbunuh oleh monster, keadaannya kacau balau. Rambut gelapnya diikat berantakan, pakaiannya robek di sana-sini dan tubuhnya terluka. Napasnya terputus-putus, seolah-olah baru saja berlari dari tempat yang sangat jauh. Kau, Jason Grace, berada di baris paling depan dari jajaran pekemah yang penasaran dengan si pendatang baru.

Kau sempat berpikir, wajahnya pasti cantik jika noda darah dan jelaga itu dibersihkan. Iris matanya berwarna cokelat gelap, kulitnya sedikit lebih gelap khas orang-orang hispanik. Kau tidak pernah tahu, gadis itu akan menjadi salah satu bagian terpenting dalam hidupmu. Waktu itu, kau mengira dia hanya demigod biasa yang akan menjadi penghuni baru Perkemahan Jupiter. Seorang petarung yang tangguh, kalau kau boleh menilai. Tampak jelas dalam determinasi yang tak surut di kilau matanya, meskipun dalam keadaan terluka.

"Siapa namamu?" kau mendengar seseorang dengan jubah ungu bertanya pada gadis pendatang baru itu—Praetor pada tahun itu.

"R-Reyna..." si gadis menjawab lemah, seolah-olah bicara pun sudah menguras sisa-sisa energinya.

Saat itu kau menyadari bahwa luka-luka gadis itu lebih parah dari pada yang dia tunjukkan. Entah monster macam apa saja yang mengejarnya dari Rumah Serigala ke Perkemahan Jupiter, yang jelas mereka mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik. Reyna bahkan nyaris tidak bisa berdiri tegak, meski tampaknya dia memaksa dirinya untuk tetap tampak baik-baik saja. (Kau sudah bilang kalau dia tipe petarung, bukan?) Hanya saja kau melihat jelas jika gadis itu bisa pingsan kapan saja. Dia—Reyna—perlu dirawat di ruang kesehatan. Identitasnya bisa ditanyakan setelah keadaannya lebih baik. Kecuali jika mereka ingin langsung kehilangan pekemah baru, tepat setelah dia sampai.

"Baiklah. Apa kau—"

"Dia terluka," kau memotong ucapan Sang Praetor. "Dia butuh ruang kesehatan. Kau bisa menanyainya nanti."

Hampir semua legiun yang berkumpul di sana memandangmu. Bahkan mata gelap milik Reyna turut menatapmu. _Well, _kau memang terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian—siapa yang luput memperhatikan seorang remaja pirang yang tampan dengan mata sebiru es yang menawan, seorang Putra Jupiter pula. Tetapi, mau tak mau kau merasa risih juga. Terutama pandang mata Praetor itu, seolah-olah dia berusaha berkata, _meskipun kau Putra Jupiter, bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya di sini, Bocah. _Kau tak pernah terlalu suka pada para Praetor dan anggota Senator—tidak semua dari mereka buruk, tapi sebagian dari mereka memang hanya orang-orang yang menginginkan kekuasaaan.

Tapi toh, sang Praetor menimbang-nimbang perkataanmu juga, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan bahwa kau benar. Gadis itu perlu infirmari, bukan interogasi. Segara saja, kau dan Gwendolyn—yang berada di urutan terdepan barisan para pekemah—membantunya ke ruang kesehatan.

Gadis itu langsung ambruk di tempat tidur, ketika kau dan Gwen berhasil membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Kau membiarkan petugas kesehatan mengambil alih, sementara dirimu memandang figur sang gadis. Mengamati garis-garis wajahnya, mengingat mata cokelat gelapnya yang memandangmu beberapa menit yang lalu. Kau merasa gadis itu cukup menarik; cantik sekaligus petarung yang bisa diandalkan.

Kau bisa saja seharian berada di infirmari dengan alasan menunggui Reyna, jika saja Dakota tidak mengingatkanmu tentang latihan berpedang. Kau memandangnya untuk terkahir kali, sebelum mengikuti Dakota ke _Field of Mars. _Berharap jika dia bisa menjadi temanmu, nanti.

* * *

Kau beteman dengannya, tidak lama setelah dia datang. Kohort Lima tempatmu tinggal memiliki jadwal latihan berpedang yang bersamaan dengan Kohort Tiga—tempat Reyna diizinkan tinggal oleh para penghuninya, karena dia tidak memiliki surat rekomendasi apa pun sehingga Kohort Satu dan Dua jelas tidak akan mau menampungnya. (Meski kau sempat berharap tidak ada Kohort yang mau menampungnya, sehingga dia akan berakhir di Kohort Lima, bersama denganmu. Saat itu kau terdengar jahat, memang.) Hari itu, kau terpaksa memiliki Reyna sebagai partnermu. Karena tidak ada lagi orang yang tersisa.

Kau sama sekali tidak menyangka, gadis itu bertarung lebih baik dari pada yang kau duga. Fakta bahwa dia sampai ke Perkemahan Jupiter dengan selamat, memang membuktikan bahwa dia luar biasa. Namun, kau benar-benar tak menyangka dia akan mengimbangimu dalam duel. Meskipun kau tetap menang pada akhirnya, mau tak mau kau mengakui kehebatan Reyna. (Tentu saja, dia yang baru beberapa hari sampai di perkemahan belum bisa dibandingkan dengan dirimu yang sudah tinggal di sana sejak umurmu tiga tahun.)

"Terima kasih," Reyna berkata padamu, usai latihan berpedang.

"Hah?" bahkan Putra Jupiter sekalipun bisa menampakkan ekspresi tolol.

"Kau yang mengantarku ke ruang kesehatan waktu aku baru sampai, kan?" setengah tertawa, Reyna mengusap peluh yang bercucuran di keningnya.

Kau menggangguk, "Ya. Bersama Gwendolyn."

"Pokoknya terima kasih, Jason Grace," kurva senyum terbit di bibirnya. Tangannya yang bebas—tidak menggenggam pedang, meremas tanganmu. "Tolong sampaikan terima kasih juga pada temanmu—Gwendolyn. Aku belum melihatnya lagi setelah di ruang kesehatan."

"Uhm, oke." Kau menjawab seadanya. Mata birumu melirik diam-diam ke arah Reyna. Rambut hitamnya dikepang di sisi kiri kepalanya—supaya tidak mengganggu gerakannya. Seperti pekemah pada umumnya, dia memakai kaus ungu ala Perkemahan Jupiter dan celana jeans dirangkapi dengan baju zirah yang jelas-jelas tidak ringan. Seperti dugaanmu; dia cantik dengan wajah tanpa luka. Kau menyadari, ketangguhan yang terpancar kuat dari sepasang matanya. membuatnya tampak lebih menawan.

Seseorang dari Kohort Tiga melambai pada Reyna, mengajaknya makan siang. Dia tersenyum lagi padamu, lalu berjalan ke arah ruang makan menyusul teman-teman satu Kohortnya. Lalu kau memanggilnya, sebelum dia berjalan terlalu jauh dari jarak dengar,"Reyna."

"Ya?" dia menoleh.

"Kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman baik."

Reyna menggangguk. "Kuharap juga begitu."

* * *

Hari-harimu selanjutnya berjalan normal seperti biasa—senormal yang biasa dialami seorang demigod. Jajaran orang yang bisa kau sebut teman bertambah satu orang; Reyna. Dia adalah partner terbaik yang bisa kau dapatkan di Perkemahan Jupiter saat itu. Kalian berbagi banyak hal—dari kue-kue yang bisa kau dapatkan di toko perkemahan, makanan, hingga cerita, dan tawa.

Beberapa bulan setelahnya, kau tahu dia lahir di Puerto Rico dan memiliki seorang kakak perempuan yang sekarang bergabung dengan Amazon—Hylla, namanya. Kau tahu, dia bersama kakaknya pernah hidup di Lautan Monster bersama Circe, tepatnya di Resort & Spa C.C, sebelum tempat itu dihancurkan (meski sulit bagimu membayangkan seorang Putri Bellona yang tangguh dan kuat diperlakukan seperti tuan puteri di tempat seperti itu.) Dalam hitungan bulan yang sama, dia tahu jika kau tiba di Perkemahan Jupiter hampir satu dekade yang lalu hanya dengan membawa ingatan tentang namamu, Rumah Serigala, dan wajah samar-samar dua orang perempuan bermata biru es—seorang wanita pirang yang mungkin saja ibumu dan seorang gadis berambut hitam yang kemungkinan besar adalah kakak perempuanmu.

Kau tidak keberatan menceritakan tentang dirimu pada Reyna. Kau memutuskan berteman dengannya, yang artinya kau memercayainya. Satu hal yang kau yakini, Reyna _tidak _berteman denganmu hanya karena kau Putra Jupiter atau karena kau Jason Grace yang populer. Reyna ingin berteman denganmu karena kau adalahan Jason Grace—tidak peduli apapun statusmu. Lagipula, dia juga menceritakan banyak hal tentang dirinya, yang artinya dia memercayaimu.

"Aku belum tahu nama lengkapmu," kau pernah asal berkata pada Putri Dewi Perang itu. Memang benar, hampir satu tahun kalian saling mengenal tapi kau belum pernah mendengar Reyna menyebut nama lengkapnya—setidaknya nama keluarganya.

"Itu tidak penting," dia menyahut—nada suaranya terdengar dingin.

Kau memandangnya dengan alis bertaut. "Aku hanya ingin tahu—maksudku, kau bercerita banyak hal tentang dirimu, kecuali nama lengkapmu."

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya dua kali," Reyna menghela napas. Tampaknya dia memang tidak terlalu suka menggunakan nama lengkapnya. Mau tak mau, kau bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatnya merasa demikian. Mungkin, dia tidak suka diingatkan tentang keluarganya atau apa. "Reyna Avila Ramirez-Areleano."

Kau tak pernah menyangka, nama lengkap Reyna terdengar begitu sesuai untuk gadis hispanik itu. Kau mencoba mengulanginya—sekaligus memastikan bagaimana cara pengucapannya, "Reyna Avila Ramirez-Areleano."

"Jangan sebutkan nama itu lagi," dia malah memandangmu tengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk. Jika saja pandang mata bisa membunuh, mungkin kau sudah berdarah-darah sekarang. "Itu nama gadis kecil di San Juan. Aku sudah meninggalkannya ketika aku meninggalkan Puerto Rico."

Lalu, kau mulai berpikir tentang masa lalu Reyna di Puerto Rico (dia tidak pernah benar-benar menceritakannya) dan keluarganya, serta alasan yang mendasari Putri Bellona itu tidak terlalu menyukai nama lengkapnya.

Kau tak pernah berani bertanya—jelas pasti itu merupakan hal yang sensitif baginya. Kau hanya bisa menduga-dua dan bertanya-tanya.

(Bahkan sampai saat ini pun kau, Jason Grace, masih belum tahun apa penyebabnya.)

Mungkin sekitar satu tahun setelah Reyna sampai di perkemahan, dia mendapatkan misi pertamanya. Sayangnya, bukan kau yang membantunya dalam misi perdananya ini. Dia akan pergi bersama seorang Putra Mars dan seorang Putri Apollo, yang masing-masing berasal dari Kohort Tiga dan Empat. Pagi hari, sebelum Reyna dan timnya berangkat, kau menepuk punggungnya dan mengucapkan _semoga berhasil. _Bukan basa-basi, jelas. Kau berharap misinya benar-benar berhasil dan mereka kembali dengan utuh—kau tidak ingin kehilangan teman yang baru saja kau miliki.

Kau merasakan bahunya bergetar gugup. Semua orang pasti gugup saat misi pertamanya—bahkan beberapa misi terkadang terlihat seperti misi bunuh diri. Bagaimana jika justru dia menggiring teman-temannya ke jurang kematian? Bagaimana jika dia gagal? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu pasti akan muncul. Bahkan dalam dirimu sekalipun, ketika kau memimpin misi pertamamu lebih dari satu tahun yang lalu. Jadi, kau hanya meremas jemari Reyna berharap itu bisa membuatnya lebih baik sambil meyakinkan jika semuanya akan berjalan lancar.

Pagi itu, ketika mobil milik perkemahan mengantar Reyna dan timnya keluar dari perbatasan perkemahan bergaya Romawi itu, kau hanya berdiri bersama sedikit orang lain dan melambai pada Putri Bellona yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupmu satu tahun belakangan ini.

"Kita akan segera bertemu lagi, kau pasti berhasil," kau mencoba mengucapkannya, meski rangkaian bunyi itu hanya menguap di tenggorokan. Kau hanya melambai padanya, dan Reyna mengangguk—dia mengerti. Lalu, mobil perkemahan membawa ketiga demigod muda itu menuju destinasi awal misi mereka. Kau memandang mobil berukuran sedang itu sampai bayangannya menghilang, sambil berdoa pada dewa manapun yang kau tahu agar Reyna dan kelompok kecilnya berhasil dalam misi mereka—dan yang paling krusial, kembali dengan selamat.

Tiga hari setelah keberangkatan Reyna dalam misinya, kau mulai merindukan presensinya dalam setiap latihan duel. Tidak ada gadis hispanik yang membantingmu ke lantai, menodongkan belati tepat di jakunmu, dan memprovokasimu untuk melawannya balik. Tidak ada orang yang bisa kau ajak berbagi kue-kue yang biasa kau dapatkan di toko perkemahan (walaupun Gwen dan Dakota tentu saja tidak akan menolak kalau kau menawari mereka.)

Satu minggu setelahnya, kau mulai cemas. Belum ada kabar apapun dari Reyna dan teman-temannya. Meski sebenarnya itu hal yang biasa—kau pernah pergi mengemban misi selama berminggu-minggu dan sama sekali tidak menemukan cara untuk mengontak perkemahan. Tapi kau tetap tidak bisa melenyapkan pikiran negatif yang membayangi pikiranmu. Bagaimana jika mereka tewas? Bagaimana jika mereka terluka parah dan tidak mendapatkan bantuan? Dan bagaimana-bagaimana yang lain mulai menghantuimu.

(Kemudian kau berpikir, adakah seseorang dari perkemahan—siapa pun itu—yang mencemaskanmu selama kau pergi untuk misi, yang akan berdoa pada segala macam dewa yang mereka tahu untuk keselamatanmu dan keberhasilan misimu? Diam-diam, kau meragukannya. Mungkin memang ada, tetapi tidak banyak. Atau justru sebaliknya; banyak yang berharap kau gagal, supaya mereka bisa dengan mudah mengambil posisimu. Yang mana pun, kau tak mau memikirkannya lebih lanjut.)

Minggu kedua dan kau masih berharap dalam kecemasan yang tak juga mencair. Bagaimana jika mereka bertiga tidak akan kembali—terbunuh, misalnya? Lalu kau sempat berpikiran egois; berharap setidaknya salah satu dari mereka kembali. Tak perlu kausebut siapa satu orang itu, tapi kemudian kau menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

Sore hari, ketika para legiun dan legacies mulai mengerumuni ruang makan, menunggu jam makan malam, Reyna kembali. Utuh dan selamat. Bersama dengan kedua orang yang bertugas mendampinginya. Mereka berhasil.

Tampaknya kau adalah orang pertama yang menyambutnya, menanyakan bagaimana misinya (dan tersenyum senang ketika dia bilang bahwa mereka berhasil.) sebelum semua orang bersorak dan memberi selamat atas misi pertamanya. Kala itu, kau melihat Reyna tersenyum dan tampak bahagia—lebih bahagia dari yang selama ini pernah kaulihat.

* * *

Kau (menyangka) tak pernah lupa hari di mana kau kembali memimpin misi, kala itu kau memilih Reyna sebagai pertnermu. Misi kalian sukses, kau tidak pernah lupa sensasi ketika kaulihat Reyna tersenyum padamu—memandangmu seolah kau pemimpin terbaik yang pernah ada. Kau tidak lupa tawa dan lelucon yang pernah kalian bagi di nyaris setiap sudut Perkemahan Jupiter. Dan, kau ingat kali pertama kau membawanya terbang—mengendarai angin. Reyna mencengkeram lenganmu, erat—dia tidak pernah takut ketinggian, dia hanya tidak ingin terjatuh. Lalu kau tertawa, meyakinkannya semua akan baik-baik saja.

Adalah sebuah kebanggaan, diangkat menjadi Praetor dari Roma—meski pun kau menanggung beban yang tidak ringan. Tetapi, kau merasa lebih baik ketika mengetahui siapa yang terpilih menjadi rekan yang akan bekerja sama denganmu. Reyna. Kau tahu dia bisa diandalkan (bukan berarti kau akan terus-menerus mengandalkannya.) Dan, beban sebagai Praetor tidak lagi tampak seberat sebelumnya. Kalian akan berbagi beban sebagai Praetor.

Kau yakin kau akan bisa melaluinya meskipun tidak mudah. Hanya saja, takdir berkata lain. (Atau sebenarnya hanya seorang Ratu Kahyangan yang iseng bermain-main dengan takdirmu dan takdir seorang Putra Poseidon dari perkemahan yang lain.) Kau melupakan seluruh memorimu. Kau melupakan rumahmu—Perkemahan Jupiter, posisimu sebagai Praetor, teman-temanmu, termasuk Reyna, bahkan dirimu sendiri.

Kau tidak mengira kau akan mengalami hal semacam itu—meski menjadi demigod berarti menanggung risiko mengalami hal-hal tidak wajar. Tetapi, menculik, menghapus ingatan, bahkan memodifikasi ingatan orang lain tentangmu, bagimu itu luar biasa. Luar bisa menjengkelkan, tentu saja. Kalau saja Juno bukan dewi, kau mungkin dengan senang hati melemparkan Ivlivs padanya. Bukan hanya nyaris menghancurkan hidupmu, tetapi juga mempengaruhi kehidupan orang lain—kehidupan teman-temanmu, baik teman lamamu di Perkemahan Jupiter maupun teman barumu di Perkemahan Blasteran.

Ketika kau kembali ke Perkemahan Jupiter, semuanya masih sama. Kau melihat Reyna dalam jubah ungu khas Praetor-nya bersama laki-laki berambut hitam—Percy Jackson; pahlawan terbaik dari perkemahan yang menjadi rumahmu belakangan ini. Masih tampak setangguh biasanya. (Entah mengapa kau tiba-tiba mengingat kakak perempuanmu yang baru kau temukan musim dingin lalu—Thalia. Kau seperti melihat ketangguhan yang sama dalam diri Reyna. Saat itu juga kau akhirnya menemukan alasan mengapa kau begitu tertarik dan peduli pada Reyna, dulu.)

Perubahan justru ada pada dirimu. Kau bukan lagi seorang Romawi—kau tampak _lebih_ _Yunani, _sekarang. Yang terpenting, kau sekarang menggandeng seorang Putri Aphrodite yang sudah kau akui sebagai kekasihmu. Kau tak punya banyak kesempatan untuk reuni dengan teman-teman perkemahan lamamu, tapi kau melihat Reyna dan pandang matanya yang tampak terluka.

Kau sadar, Reyna terlalu kuat—terlalu tangguh, hingga kadang-kadang kau lupa jika dia bisa saja terluka. Lalu, kau pergi lagi, tanpa sempat memberinya selamat tinggal. Membawa bayang-bayang ekspresi wajah sang Putri Bellona. Karena kau, Jason Grace, pernah memberinya sayap. Tetapi tidak pernah mengajarinya terbang.

compiuto

* * *

numpang buang ide /shot/ terima kasih sudah membaca, maaf atas keabsurdannya, saya cinta kalian :D


End file.
